Time Slip
by jennstar
Summary: In the 21st century Gear is kidnapped. In the 31st century The Legion rescues a boy trapped and horrificly injured. what is the connection between these two events? and where is Gear? Rated for violent imagery  Title may change later
1. Chapter 1

_**!WARNING! Strongly Implied/Remembered Semi-Graphic Torture and Dismemberment**_

Disclamer: I do not own Static Shock or Legion of Superheros or Justice League of America. I am not receiving any sort of money or payment for this work of fiction.

Insparation for this fic was PriestessOfNox and her fic Broken Gears (which is an awesome fic if you haven't read it you need to.) and you get Cyber brownies if you catch the referance to the aforementioned story.

Static Gear and a few of the Justice League, whom they had called to help, were fighting off what seemed to be featureless, humaniod, steel colored, life size dolls.

"Where are all these creeps coming from?" Flash griped, racing around them in hopes of confusing them.

"I don't know, But they look strangely familier." Superman shot another out of the sky using heat vision.

"Well think hard cause we're starting to lose people!" Static stressed, flinging another bolt of lightning at their attackers.

"They're not attacking the people they've downed." Gear reported, dodging yet another that tried to swoop down on him.

"So? Are they trying to pick us off so they can take someone or something like that?" Static replied sarcasticly.

A string of explitives erupted from Superman, startled them, "Guard Gear! They're after him!"

"Times like this I hate being right." He muttered and swung around to guard his friends unprotected side and zapped an oncoming attacker.

Gear yelled in surprise when one of them grabbed his legs, he chucked a zap-cap at its face.

A bright light washed over Gear and his attacker and the zap-cap exploded in the air where it's targets face had been.

They were all gone. Gear and all of their attackers.

-Legion Headquarters 31st century-

Brainy was studying one of their new enemy's machines that the others brought back. It was a strange combination of 31st century and 21st century tech and disign. There was something bugging him about this and he just couldn't place it.

The materials were all between Extreamly common to moderatly common. It wasn't that.

There was a motif of gears. Like the kind you'd see in an old clock tower. It was vaugely famililer, but It wasn't that either.

He was about to go on to check out the programing when he noticed Lightning Lad hesitating near the doorway.

"Lightning Lad, is something wrong?"

"When we were fighting those things they completly ignored me. I mean I was right up in ones face and instead of attacking me it went after Saturn Girl who was a couple feet to my right. Not to mention once I zapped them they just went down, and I wasn't even using a lot of power."

Brainy frowned, "That is very odd. Even in the 21st century they had ways to protect agaist electrical overload."

"Huh? I didn't say anything about the 21st century."

"Oh, Something strange I found while disassembling them was; they're a combination of 31st and 21st century technology."

"So maybe it was deliberate?"

"I'm thinkning so. But why?"

Their train of thought was interrupted when Bouncing Boy's voice came over communications, "We have a mission, more of those gear robots just attacked and kidnapped a bunch of scientists. They managed to tag one of the scientists with a tracer so we know where they're heading."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They slipped in silently into the building the tracer signal led them to.

It seemed all to easy, as long as the people didn't see them noone knew they were there. The doors they needed were all unlocked. That was making them nervous.

The scientists were in a room full of computers. They looked scared and shaken but other wise unharmed. This door opened for them easily like all the others.

Now they knew something was seriously wrong. That door should have been locked and locked tightly.

They gathered the scientists together and were about to leave when all the computer screens flashed.

Across the screens two words scrolled: Help me.

Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me. Help me.

"What the hell is going on?" Timber wolf asked what they were all thinking.

Only one screen changed and it shifted to security footage of another room. It showed a young man, no older then seventeen, bound to a wall with iron, wires, and tubes. What disturbed them, even more then the tubes and wires, was that he was missing his left arm from the elbow down and was compleatly missing his right leg. All that was left of the limbs were dried and peeling scabs. He weakly lifted his head. His dull brown eyes looked directly at the camera, at them, and he mouthed two words.

'Help me.'

His head dropped as if lifting it had taken all his energy.

Triplicate girl and Bouncing boy looked at eachother, "We'll get the scientists out of here. The rest of you get him. Who knows how long he's been here."

"Got it."

Brainy plugged himself into the computer and got a whole lot more then he was expecting.

Pain/Stress/Hope/Fear Brainy flinched at the strength of the emotions.

"Brainiac?" Saturn girl touched his shoulder.

"He's compleatly plugged into the computer system, everything down to his emotions. It suprised me."

Hope/Help me?/**Hope** The boy asked.

Yes. We'll get you out of here. Brainy sent back to him.

**Joy**/Greatful

"Can you tell how bad off he is mentally?" Timber wolf asked

"He's pretty incohearant. He's been using emotions to comunicate with me." Brainiac stated, "Now, I just need to locate him."

A map came up on the computer mostly in grey but one room was bright red

Thank you Brainiac sent.

All he got back was Soon/Free/Soon/Free/Soon/Free

"Lets go. I have the path uploaded."

They started their path down the halls as stealthily as possable. But when they got to the room they were looking for they couldn't avoid the gaurds anymore. The room the boy was in was heavily gaurded.

"Let us take care of the gaurds." Timber wolf gestured to himself and Lightning lad.

The moment the path to the door was clear Brainiac and Saturn girl bolted inside. Saturn girl made short work of the Scientists and Gaurds inside while Brainiac started disconnecting their prisioner.

"I'm going to plug myself in to the outlet on your neck so I can moniter you vitals." Brainy whispered softly to him and did just that. After a moments consideration he shifted to battle mode, it'd be easier to carry him in that form.

Thank you/Thank you/Free/Safe/Drowzy He fell asleep clutching on to Brainiac as tight as he could with one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

!WARNING! Strongly Implied/Remembered Semi-Graphic Torture and Dismemberment  
-

"Is the kid gonna be alright?" Timber wolf asked from the kitchen when Brainiac 5, Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad came out to the main room.

"He's stable. Other then then his arm and leg, he was not hurt. I get the feeling that their removal was very deliberate." Brainy stated.

"We don't know much about him other then he's not in any database we can access." Saturn girl stated, "Although he does react to Brainy's voice and Garth's very presence."

"Reacts." He scoffs, "He grabs at me when ever I come near him even if I'm not in arms reach and he mutters, no clear words though."

Timberwolf nodded, "I'm making dinner for anybody who wants to eat. Anybody who doesn't can have the leftovers later."

Garth looked queasy at the thought of food, "Ya know, I think I'm gonna go sit with the kid incase he wakes up or something."

"I must pardon myself as well, the machines you brought back earlier have been puzzling me." Brainiac 5 dismissed himself.

"I don't think even Matter-Eater Lad could get hungry after seeing what they did to that boy." Chuck shuddered and left.

"Brin, I think Tinya and Clark are going to be the only ones eating tonight." Irma took her leave as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Garth sat down next to the wounded boys bed in the infrimary. As expected he rolled onto his side and reached for him. This time Garth let him hold onto his arm.

"Who are you? and for that matter why are you clinging to me?" Garth asked the sleeping boy.

All he got in response was a soft indistint mumble and keening noise.

"Why you? What make you so special?"

He mumbled again but this time he could hear a word, "...gears..." It was slurred and nearly indistinguishable, but he still heard it.

Something clicked in his head, "Gears. Hmm... hey kid I gotta go talk to Brainy. You just gave me an idea."

He gently pulled his arm away and paused to brush the boys bangs out of his face before leaving.

He jogged down the halls to Brainy's lab and entered without knocking.

"Hey Brainy, Did we run any checks through the history files when we were looking for info on the kid?"

Brainiac pulled back from his work, "No, we didn't have a reason to. Why?"

"Because I've got a hunch that we need to check." Garth started, "Between the fact we can't find anything on him in any of the current databases, The mysterious use of 21st century tech, the lack of an electrical dispercer, His reaction to me, and the fact that the kid just said 'Gears'. In his sleep, yes, but given that we just rescued him..."

"He's probably dreaming about what they made him do." Brainiac finished for him.

"Exactly."

Brainiac pulled up the history server, "So what are we looking for, Garth?"

"21st century electromancers and their companions."

Brainiac caught on to his train of thought and hit the search.

They dismissed any that did not have any companions and eventually came upon a teenaged Electromancer with a male partner his age who had been kidnapped in late 2003.

The hero Static and his partner Gear.

"It all makes sense now. He was trying to help his partner find and rescue him."

"It also explanes why he reacts to me."

"Garth go tell the others. I'm going to look up more information on him."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, he's a hero from the past." Irma mused

"His hero name was Gear, he was part of a duo with an electromancer named Static." Garth explaned.

"Which explanes why he reacts to you."

Garth nodded, "it also explanes why they had him hooked up to the computer system. More then likely they were using him as an idea factory."

"But then why did they hurt him like that?" Chameleon Boy asked.

"He probably refused to help them and that's how the 'convinsed' him to do what they told him to." Timberwolf said, looking rather sick at that thought.

They all shuddered and tried not to think on how it was done.

"He's probably going to be really messed up in the head."

"No kidding. If someone cut my limbs off, I'd be messed up too." Tinya shivered.

"The history file says he has robotic limbs when he reappers." Brainiac 5 entered the room, "It also says that he returns a year and two months after his kidnapping, suggesting he stays here with us for a while."

"Seeing as you know his hero name, what's his real name?" Chuck asked

"You can ask him when he wakes up." Garth gave him a pointed look.

"What room are we putting him in if he's going to stay with us?" Luornu asked

"The one across from Lightning lad of course!" Phantom girl chimed

"Seriously." Luornu huffed

"Actually, I was going to suggest that placement myself." Brainiac said, suprising the girls.

"Really?"

"Yes. Given the way he subconsciously reacts to Garth and add the fact that his partner in the 21st century is an electromancer, I suspect he feels safe when he's in the range of Garth's elecromangnetic field."

"I'll go get it ready!" Triplicate girl volunteered.

"I'll help so you don't completely girl-ify his room." Lightning Lad insisted

"I'll help too, so she doesn't gang up on you." Bouncing Boy offered

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was later that night when everybody was sleeping, or rather should have been sleeping, Garth sat up. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes his mind flashed back to the mission and 'Help me. Help me. Help me.' scrolling across the screens, huge cracked scabs; dry and peeling, struggling to lift his head, brown eyes dull with pain and exhaustion and 'Help me'.

He got out of bed and grabbed his robe. To his suprise he ran into Brainiac 5 on his way to the common room.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either, Garth?"

"Yeah."

Brainiac gave him one of his almost smiles, "I'm going to make some cocoa, would you like some too?"

"Yes. Thank you." Garth smiled back at him.

They drank in silence for the most part.

"If I still can't sleep I'll be in my lab." Brainy put his cup in the sink, "If you find yourself unable to sleep, you are welcome to come by my lab. I certantly wouldn't object to company."

"You say that like you know you won't be able to get to sleep."

"I just have a feeling it's going to one of those nights."

Lightning Lad nodded at that, "You will try first, right?"

The corner of mouth twitched up, "I will try first."

"Goodnight."

"Indeed."


End file.
